Chitaru and Hitsugi
by HammyTheShark
Summary: Just a one-shot of what I believe what should have happened between Chitaru and Histugui to make the story more interesting. Spoilers for Ep. 6! Rated for the sexuality!


Akuma No Riddle

**I planned on not writing this, but every single time that I watch Ep 6, this is what keeps distracting me. Anyways, not the best writer for Sexual Content but I know that there are some out there that loves this type of stories. **

**~HammyTheShark~**

I was devastated when I saw the rushing blood that flowed from her dress. I gasped out, tears forming around the corners of my eyes as she looked at me happily. I held her head on my lap, curling my back to see her. Her once plump lips were covered in her blood, the dress she wore was stained, her blood getting on my hands as I stared at the dagger that rested in her chest. I wanted to cry, but the truth about her being Angel Trumpet devastated me. I let out a low cry as she smiled with a pale look on her face, her smile dying out. Then my eyes rested on the bottle of poison that she hid in her teddy. I reached for it as stared back to Hitsugi-chan. Her body was lifeless, and I stoked her soft teal hair as I ripped the top of and swallowed it with no hesitation. My last thoughts were only filled of her and how I came to love her.

* * *

There were those little things that I noticed about her small but gentle frame. Every single time I held her hand, the small and fragile hand that showed me kindness and something more. I would smile on the inside to hide how pretty and beautiful her long light teal hair would glisten in the sunlight. Her soft golden eyes could only hide the dark side of her inner being. All I could do was watch with hopeful eyes, watch her small grade-schooler body she possessed. The soft smile she would give me once I looked her way. Every night, I would watch her silently as she slept, occasionally just lightly sitting on the edge of her bed, watching those small and plump lips slightly part as she took in a soft breath.

Again was one of those nights, where I could not sleep for the love of Kami. I laid at first in bed, my eyes staring up at the colorless ceiling. I sat up, leaning froward with my forehead leaning on the tips of my fingers. I peered down, my short wavy red hair slightly swaying while I narrowed my eyes. I sneaked a small look at Hitsugi-chan before looking back to my body. I softly sighed, standing up without letting the bed creak. I took another look back to where Hitsugi-chan laid, still peacefully sleeping.

I turned away and headed to my dresser, pulling out a towel and extra clothes. Normally I end up going to the public bath just to keep my mind clear. I stopped after I got all my things ready, my eyes yet again falling upon her small and plump light lips. I sighed sadly as I turned away and walked out. I carried my small bag over my right shoulder, my eyes lingering on the boring lightly reddish-tan rug, the sound of my scuffling slippers were the only thing comforting me. I slowly closed my eyes as I made my way to the public bath in the dorm.

I placed my things in the locker that had my name, stripping down to nothing but a towel in hand. I placed my towel on the bench before my locker and walking back to the bath. I slipped one foot in the soothing water, not pulling back as I descended the rest of my body. I felt a tug at the corner of my lips as the water soon began to relax me. I pushed back a few loose strands of my red hair, re-creating the wind blown back look. I leaned against the marble, the hot steam relaxing my muscles and I looked up. These thought that I have are not the same every single time I have them. The first was only mindlessly hugging and laughing around, my arms around her waist as she smiled so brightly.

Small things like that but now, the dreams that I see are more, different. I see her being cradled in my arms, her breath softly being felt on my neck as I place my hand on her inner thigh. Then there are some where there are nothing but adult kisses, tongue involved. Our breath becoming one as we closed the gap between us. Her small mouth parting so I could easily slide my tongue in her mouth, tracing the insides of her before breaking apart. The small and adorable blush on her timid face as she was soon lying on her back, her arms pinned lightly up above her head as I would be sucking on her neck, nibbling on it with my teeth as she would let out small moans of pleasure. Then one of my hands would start to wonder down, caressing every inch of her body that I passed. Then slowly making my way into her small skirt and slowly pulling them down as I started to plant kisses on her collarbone. Slowly with my other hand I started to unbutton her shirt and make my way down to where her legs stayed crossed. I smirked as I kissed her exposed belly, letting my tongue slide down to where she kept herself pure.

W-Wait!

I snapped out of my daydreams as I heard the bath door slide open and heard a soft chatter. I felt a deep blush on my face as I sank lower in the bath. Kami, why are you doing this? Is this type of daydreaming normal for an assassin? I looked down to my large breasts, floating as I heard a gasp. I stood up and saw that Totaku already standing in front of Ichinose-chan. I scoffed before stepping out. Totaku watched as I walked back to my locker, picking up my towel and started to dry off my body. Finally Totaku stopped watching me as Ichinose-chan made her way into the bath.

I started to get dressed, a feeling of sadness and anger building up in my body. I left the bath without looking back to the other girls, all I wanted to do is just sleep. Sleep and hopefully forget that these type of dreams never come back. I walked my way back to the room, seeing that no one was around. I stopped before the room door and reached the knob, twisting it as I heard a soft gasp. I looked to see Hitsugi-chan sitting on the couch with her arms pulling her legs close to her. I saw the pink teddy beside her. She looked worried. "Chitaru-chan, where did you go? When I woke up, you were gone." She asked in her cute voice. I lightly chuckled as I sat down beside her, placing my bag beside the couch leg.

"I'm sorry Hitsugi-chan, but I was restless and I decided to go and take a bath. Did I worry you that much?" I tried to act normal, using my best voice and trying not to fall under those dreams. Hitsugi-chan smiled before she leaned on my arm. "I'm glad. I'm sorry, I depend of you too much for some certain things and its gonna be hard when our time here is up." Hitsugi-chan said as she held a sorrowful look on those enchanting golden eyes. I shook my head. "Don't be, things change and I'm happy that you depend on me. Honestly, Hitsugi-chan you're like the younger sister I always wanted but never had." her eyes lit up in a daze. "Really?" She asked as I nodded my head and pulled in for a close hug. Soon we stayed sitting on the couch, sitting there and enjoying each others company.

Soon Hitsugi-chan was asleep, leaning against my arm as the young child she looks like. I smiled before slowly moving my arm and wrapping it around her thin waist. Slowly, I held her body carefully as I laid her down on the couch. I smiled again, finding joy in only watching her sleep. It may not be the best trait that I posses, but I enjoy this. Just being next to her or even watching how calm she looks, it is something that fills me with joy. I picked her up bridal style, carefully making sure that I don't trip over my bag.

I walked over to the bed she sleeps in, and I laid her down slowly, the fear of something fragile in her body breaking was enough to scare me. She let out a soft moan, my thought going back to what I was fantasizing in the bath. I blushed as I looked the other way, trying not to fall into my desires. I tried to think of something else but all I could think of was just kissing her. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as I came close to her sleeping figure. I watched her lips, slowly moving her hand to cup the side of her face. Then I moved my thumb across her lips, wanting the feeling of how soft they feel. I moved my hand away before closing the gap between us. I closed my eyes as I felt how soft her lips were. I broke the kiss before looking back to her still body. I let out a small smile. "Chitaru-chan?" She asked, her voice caught in a daze. Her eyes remained closed, but she was starting to stir.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked as she slowly opened her eyes to show her golden eyes that were glazed over by sleepiness. I smiled, trying to act calm. Slowly she sat herself up, her small arms searching for something. I realized what she was looking for quickly I stood up. I walked back to the couch and found the bear lying on the couch. I picked it up as I went back to where Hitsugi sat. I smirked as I handed the pink plush to her. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked as her eyes lit up and she hugged the thing hard. I felt kinda envious of the bear. "Thank you Chitaru-chan. I almost forgot where he was." She replied with a distant look in those golden eyes. I nodded before turning around and facing my bed.

I took in a deep breath as I shook my head. I felt a soft tug on my sleeve as I turned and faced Hitsugi-chan. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked, her golden eyes full of worry. I took a quick look behind her and saw that she left her teddy on the bed. I felt a little better. I looked back to her. "Don't worry, I have been sleepy. I'm just tired, that's all." I replied but the determined look in those golden eyes stated otherwise. Hitsugi-chan shook her head, letting her cute pigtails sway with her. "No, something is bothering you Chitaru-chan. I feel sad when you keep things away from me. There has to be something that I can help you with." It seems to me that she was still asleep when I kissed her. My eyes lingered upon her lips, the burning desire boiling in my blood. I patted her head. "Actually, there is something that you can help me with." I fell to my desires, but Hitsugi-chan seemed to be pleased.

I smiled. "Okay, close your eyes." I said as she nodded happily and closed her golden orbs. I took in a shallow breath before I pressed my lips against hers. I always felt something odd when it came to her, but now I realized what this was about. I didn't care if she didn't love me back or if she would have moved away. But she kissed me back, deepening the kiss as she parted her mouth. I sucked on her tongue, making her let out small moans and soon she was moving back to the bed. I broke the kiss, the same movements that I saw in my dreams and daydreams were the only thing that I relied on for now. I leaned her on the bed, her golden eyes full of excitement and lust. I kissed her slowly on the lips before my hands started to undress her. I easily unbuttoned her top and easily helped her slip out of it. I took off my coat, my white button-up shirt was becoming too tight as my body began to swell with excitement. Her slim neck and collar bone was exposed, and I nibbled on her small indent of her right collarbone.

I started to move my hands to her flat chest, feeling her nipples erect and hard. I used one hand to pinch and roll her delicate nipples in my fingers, hearing put small gasps and moans from her. "Chitaru-chan." Hitsugi-chan would slowly moan out, just hearing her say my name was more than enough for me. I stopped and looked deep and hard into those golden eyes, her face red and her breath coming out short and shallow. I smiled at her before we kissed again, this time my hands slowly pulling her skirt down and then unbuttoning my white button up long sleeved and let my large breasts free of the tight sleeved shirt, then my bra. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as I let my hands slowly glide down her slim body. Her hands made their way up into my hair and grabbing it slightly as I placed one hand in her wet panties. I started to rub her cilt, making her softly moan out as her hands tensed. The slick sounds of her getting wetter became more noticeable, and soon she was begging me. "P-Please, *ah* C-Chitaru-c-chan." I looked into her eyes, before kissing her forehead and sliding my fingers into her wet opening.

She gasped out as I easily slid two fingers in, rubbing inside of her and slowly moving my fingers. She kept her eyes closed, breathing heavily as I used my other hand to unbutton my pants. I started to lick on a nipple, the salty taste mixing with my saliva as I flicked it with my tongue. Her hands held onto my head, her fingers grasping my scalp and holding me as she arched her back. She wrapped her legs around my torso, bringing me closer to her. I felt my own panties becoming wet with my own. I stopped and moved my fingers away from her, licking her fluids before sharing a kiss with her. Letting her have a taste of herself. I slid my panties down, her hands playing my breasts and fondling with them. I let out a small groan as I lifted one of her legs a litter higher, staying over her. I placed my hips along with hers, her soft and shallow breathes encouraging me to go on. I started to thrust against her, a soft moan coming from her as I continued to thrust against her.

My breasts moved alongside with my body, jiggling over Hitsugi-chan. She continued to fondle with them and soon she was sucking on a nipple and rolling the other. I felt the deep blush as I was coming close. The sound of skin hitting skin was all that filled the room, other than heavy breathing. Again Hitsugi-chan arched her back, letting out a low moan as I let out a small grunt. "Ah~ C-Chitaru-chan! I-I'm!" She was saying as she came. I came with her, and soon we were lying beside each other, and I was holding her close to me. She snuggled against my large breasts, a light breathing sound. I felt happy, knowing that she was with me know, that Hitsugi-chan was closer than before.

* * *

There is no way that I can live without her, knowing that I was her wish. The death-dealing liquid finally did itself in. I started to choke, my hand going to my neck as I leaned to her still body. I started to cough as I started to lose my strength. I saw the world going black, the emptiness and the coldness that filled my body. And the next thing I knew, I fell against her body without a thud.

* * *

"Aww! I really did think that you two were fit for each other, especially since you girls had that one night. *sigh*, there went my fun. Who's next?" Asked a bore Nio to no one in particular as she held the tablet in her hands. She smirked as she deleted their files, sighing as she threw her arms up high in the air. There was no one around her, all alone in her single room. Her eyes changed and she smirked devishily as she came across the name Azuma Totaku. "She should be fun." Nio said as she cracked her knuckles and started to type things on the tablet.


End file.
